JUNGLE CREATURES
by Jenny Lambert
Summary: The SNT is sent to save an island from an unknown alien race.


Jungle Creatures

Please Note: All Gatchaman characters are property of Tatsunoko.This story is for fanfiction purposes only and I am receiving no profit from it.

Jungle Creatures

By:Pat Vergis 

The heat was oppressive throughout the verdant jungle.Tiani pushed back her longblack hair and adjusted the huge basket on her hip.She was late in completing her chores.Her sister Adra had decided to give birth early and she, as the tribal midwife, had a double responsibility.Now that the beautiful baby was born she was playing catch up.She now had only to collect certain plants for her medicines and she'd finally be through for the day.She would have to hurry now, the sun was quickly setting.With the nightfall came the attacks.When the first three victims disappeared they thought at first it was the work of a tiger.Days later they had found the bodies at the base of a cliff.No tiger had done this!Whatever had taken their lives was more vicious than any jungle cat ever could be.The bodies were horribly mutilated.Two had been chewed and mangled right down to the bone.The third was found relatively intact but for the belly which looked at though it had exploded from the inside.Terror now gripped their villiage.

As she hurredly gathered the much needed fauna Tiani thought she heard movement behind her.Her back stiffened and she dropped the basket.Green medicinal leaves blended with the mossy growth around the tree she knelt by.She felt hot breath at the nape of her neck and heard a sibilant hiss.Suddenly powerful hands scooped her up!She looked at what had her in its firm grasp and her horrified screams mingled with that of the raucous cries of the parrots.

Dr. Ito Sasumi shook his head sadly three days later when poor Tiani's body was found.Her belly had been torn from the inside out.Her face had been forever frozen in rigor mortis with a look of pure terror and obvious anguish.Her mouth was open with screams that would never be heard again.Behind him he could hear the wailing of her sister and the women of the tribe.They all mourned the loss of their midwife.Because he was a foriegner and a great doctor they all looked to him for help.Whatever had done this he knew for certain could not possibly be human.This was way out of his league!But he did have a childhood friend who dealth with this sort of thing.He was a very prominent scientist and a Nobel Prize winner by the name of DR. Kozoburo Nambu.Ito would give him a call, because outside of his position in the ISONambu was also the founder and leader of the Science Ninja Team: Gatchaman.They were what was needed for who else could be behind this but Galactor?

Nambu was impressed with their response time.Every call thay managed to nick seconds off of their prior speed.They stood before him in an array of postures that pretty much reflected their personalities.Ken Washio, Owashi no Ken the Eagle was the commander of the team and the one who Galactor referred to as Gatchaman, even though the name referred to the team as a whole.He stood practically at attention, focussed and confident.Joe Asakura, Konduro no Joe, the Condor and the teams second in command and gunner as usual held himself a distance from the others.His arms were folded and he leaned against the wall defiant.Jun the swanwas graceful and attentive.Swallow Jinpei fidgeted beside her.Lastly Ryu their navigator stood relaxed and down to earth as ever.But whatever their postures now they were all devoted to duty and ready for action.He was proud of them all.

"Hakase, is it Galactor again?"Ken asked in regards to the prior briefing he gave them."Honestly I don't know.This doesn't fit their ususal M.O.There is absolutely nothing of value for them in that sector of jungle.And I seriously doubt that they have a base there.Most of their latest activities pinpoints that to be somewhere in the Himalayas.Besides while some of their handiwork has been known to be gruesome,I have yet to see them resort to cannibilism.""Cannibilism?""Yes Ken.Dr. Sasumi found traces of saliva on the majority of the bodies found.Indications are that the bodies were eaten into."Several audible gulps were heard in the wake of that."I'm afraid this time we're dealing with something inhuman.For once I don't think Galactors envolved."

"The Creature from the Black Lagoon?"Jinpei asked with huge eyes.At Nambus confused look Joe laughed."Humanoids From The Deep!"All eyes rolled at the memory.Ken explained further."A B movie we watched recently"More groans followed as they all recalled the late night stay over at Snack J.The movie had atrocious acting.Jinpei blushed.It had been his first exposure to nudity in a film.Jun had been very careful to screen his programs.When Ryu had brought the tape over no one suspected that a Sci-Fi flick would have shown very suggestive sex scenes between fish-people and human women.Jun rolled her eyes the hardest of them all."Oh please!Lets not even discuss that film! I'm still mad at you boys!"Nambu cleared his throat for attention."All joking about movie monsters aside what we are dealing with is humanoid in nature and very real."

Ken nodded in acknowledgement of the seriousness of the current situation."We're on it.Let's go!"Again Nambu cleared his voice stopping them mid run with his next statement."I'm going with you this time.""Nani??""This is going to require my expertise.The God Phoenix will need to be loaded with some special equipment first and some badly needed medical supplies that Dr. Sasumi requested.My staff has already began loading her up as we speak.We leave in approximately thirty minutes.""Roger!"

They took their time then heading to the Phoenix.Ryu elbowed Jinpei in the ribs."Maybe this time you'll get a front row seat to a live rendition of Debbie does Fish!"Jinpei blushed and Joe snickered until Jun flashed them all a killer look.She had not been a happy camper that night.Particularly after the guys flat out refused to remove the tape after the first scene.Ken laughed."Ease off Jun.He's got to grow up sometime!Besides that movie was too silly to get so serious about it.""Those ladies had some nice bounce though.""Joe!"It was Jun's turn to blush.Joe gave her a wicked grin.He really had fun teasing both her and Jinpei that night, although he had been largely bored with the film.Had her reactions that night not been so classic he'd have been the first to remove it.It had been Ryu's pick and both he and Ken had a time of it rooting for the Humanoids.Jinpei had pretended interest to save face but they all knew how trully embarrased he'd been.Jun gave him an exaggerated click of her tongue and sped up ahead of him.As Joes low laugh followed her she promised herself that she'd be backhanding him in the near future.

Nambu's mouth dropped open when exactly thirtyone minutes after the Phoenix took off Jun did exactly that!She had gotten up from her seat quietly and quite nonchalantly and positioned herself behind Joe to whack him hard on the back of his neck.Then she returned just as matter of factly to her seat.Joe glowered at first then broke into a slow grin.Nambu looked inquisitively at Ken who steadily ignored them both.Shrugging he closed his mouth and turned his attention to rummaging through his briefcase for Ito's reports.As he read he listened to the light banter around him.

"Aniki, what if it is something like the Humanoid From the Deep?"Ryu laughed at that."Don't worry your not a girl."Ken choked back his own laughter because he didn't want Jun getting too riled."That's just a movie Jinpei.If it is some alien or a new life form I doubt its amphibian.These killings are taking place in a deep part of the jungle well away from any main masses of water.Personally I think someone is going to an awful lot of trouble to make it look like some flesh eating creature is resposible.""Then you think Galactors behind it too huh?"Jun shot Joe an annoyed look."Everythings always Galactor with you.There's more evil in this world than just them you know."Joe ingnored her barb and continued to address Ken."They did use those Jigoplants and they were flesh eaters."Ryu oblivious to the fact that they had all reached Jun's threshhold point on the subject couldn't resist."And they liked women too!Hey Jun maybe we can use you as bait.Just don't do no nudie scenes, OK?"That went too far for even Joes mischievous tastes, he stared hard at the navigator but Ken went one better.His hand struck out like lightening connecting with Ryu's face.After everything both Jun and he had gone through when she was in that plant the last thing either needed was jokes done in poor taste.One look at the Eagles eyes and Ryu was instantly contrite."I'm sorry that was out of line."

Nambu was glad Ken stepped in on that one.He was about to correct Ryu ifhe hadn't.But it was interesting what he did let slip.He had totally ignored Jun's slapping Joe.And he also noted that Ken wasted no words when he did correct but rather favored physical reprimands.Hanging around them was going to prove quite educational.Using this moment to cut into the conversation he reminded them politely of the one detail they had forgotten."The saliva found was not human.""I thought you said it was human?""Humanoid Jinpei.They have similar but different properties.""It could be faked.""I don't think so Ken.I would have discovered it.""Sounds more and more like the Humanoids From the Deep to me!""Alright Ryu, lets leave that subject matter alone!"Ken gave him another sharp look that had him cringing in his seat before continuing."So if its not a hoax or any thing connected to Galactor that we know of anyway and you've ruled out cannibilism because of the saliva, what do you think it is Hakase?""It's too early to speculate on Ken.I need more data.But since it has targeted both male and female victims I think we can both drop that whole Humanoid conversation.""As far as I'm concerned that had better include all Humanoid jokes or else!"Jun crossed her arms over her chest and looked meaningfully at Joe."I didn't pick that movie out Ryu did!""But you can stop your teasing about it!""Jinpei is big enough to stand a little ribbing.""That movie should have been shut off the moment you all saw what it contained!""Jun your blowing it all out of proportion!"She glared at Kens interruption."I am not!You and Joe are both old enough to know better than to put that kind of R rated movie on in front of a child!""It was funny!""It was embarrassing Ken.""You didn't have to watch it.""Yeah" Joe piped in. "Nobody tied you and Jinpei to the set you know.He was free to go to bed like you said.""Well if you weren't all egging him on and if he weren't so conscious of acting grown up in front of all of you he just might have!"

"Ahem!"They all turned toward Nambu."Am I missing something here?"Sighing Ken explained."Hakase I'm sorry.We were watching a Sci-Fi movie that just happened to have a lot of nudity in it and Jinpei was in the room.Mother Jun had a fit about it and Joe is being a jerk and continues to tease them both over it.""Oh please Mr. Innocent!Like you didn't do your own fair share of that that night?""But I know when to drop it Joe.""Excuse me!"Joe folded his arms grumpily and focussed his attention on the radar screen in front of him.Already tired of this conversation Ken continued."Anyway..."Jun interrupted."Hakase it wasn't just nudity it also contained graphic rape scenes with those fish creatures and women!"Joe spun in his seat amused at her version of graphic and was suddenly reinterested in the conversation."It only showed them waist up.At least mostly.The only indication it gave was the cameras focus on their breasts bouncing.Believe me I've seen graphic and that wasn't even close!"

Nambu suddenly exploded."I've heard enough!All of you are too young in my opinion to be viewing those types of movies let alone the irresponsibility of letting Jinpei see them!And to waste your mind on inferior quality movies when there are much more educational outlets is disappointing.I want this matter closed!"That ended the conversation for the time being as the Phoenix raced through the dazzling blue sky toward her destination.

Minutes later Ryu announced."We're here!"Below them they could see the vast areas of dense green foliage and the haze of humidity that hung over it."Aw man it's going to be a scorcher down there!"Nambu was unfazed by Ryu's complaint."The birdstyle is insulated.""Suppose to be you mean.Try wearing it!"Joes sarcasm was duly noted as Ken added his own understanding nod at Nambu."Until we actually run in to whatever's down there do we necessarily have to be transformed?""Not really. In fact the natives might be more relaxed around you if you weren't.""Well then Ryu land well away from the villiage and we'll do this in civies as Nambu's aides."Joe looked at the approaching floor of the forest with enthusiasm."At least this will be a change of pace from the usual.Fighting Galactor tends to be so routine any more."

Ryu landed the plane a good mile outside of the villiage in a small clearing which made for a long hot hikethrough the jungle."K'so!""Joe watch your tongue!""Sorry Hakase but those damn mosquitos are biting the shit out me!""Well if you kept the damn birdstyle on they wouldn't be able to."Jun stared in shock at Jinpei."Do you see what your influence has done Joe?Now you have him swearing!""Oh Jun.I promise not to let him drink booze or smoke with me ne?""And you wouldn't be doing any of that yourself now would you?""No Hakase!"Joe bit his lips and refrained from saying whoops.Actually he figured one out of two wasn't bad.While he personally deplored smoking he wasn't opposed to sneaking a beer or two.Behind him he could hear Ken snort in amusement.The boyscout better not give him away!Fortunately Nambu trudged on ahead but Jun was giving him the evil eye again.He smirked over at her secretly amused at just how well he was getting her goat today.He had a major crush on her and naturally could not avoid teasing her.She was so pretty when she blushed and he loved the way her green eyes flashed when she was mad.But teasing was as far as he'd go.She was in love with Ken and though their leader gave no outward indication of it Joe knew that he felt the same way about her.Although they fought like cats and dogs Ken was his brother and he'd never step between him and his hearts desire.Besides with his track record with women?He had a knack for falling in love with either Galactor agents or cyborgs who all ended up dead.Why jinx Jun?She was too good for him anyway.

Finally they reached the village.Ito Sasumi waited outside his office for them having seen the Phoenix in the sky.He was an elderly man, but strong.His face remained cheerful even under the circumstances.He bowed deeply and respectfully to his old friend."Konichi wa, Nambu Hakase.Dachi!"Nambu smiled fondly returning his bow."And a good evening to you to my friend."Ito glanced at the five youths.He knew them well for in the past he had served as their physician while they were growing up. "Ken! Joe! Jun!Konichi wa!Jinpei you've grown some!Ryu!"They smiled back at him.They had always liked Sasumi.Jinpei gave him a hug and the older man ruffled his hair in reponse.Then his expression grew grim."We have found another body and yet another has turned up missing!Come with me."He led the way back through the jungle."Not more walking!I'm hungry!""Ryu you're always hungry!""That's not true Jun.I'm not when I'm sleeping."She gave him a lopsided grin. "You're right.It's half and half, half sleepy half hungry!""Aw Junie give a guy a break!"

Every few feet or so the slapping of arms and mosquitos continued along with the occassional "K'so" offered by an irate Joe.Ito smiled at the sound of Ryu's stomach growling or Jinpeis complaints of sore feet.He loved these kids.He'd taken care of them for so long, especially Ken and Joe.Ken had been his favorite.Not because he was destined to be their leader or that he was the son of his and Nambus mutual friend Kentaro, but because he was so sweet.He'd always been the polite one.Physically speaking he'dalso been his most frequent patient.For starters he had been premature and from the word get go had been frail.Not until he had reached puberty did his health problems disappear.Now he was robust with never even a cold.

He also found himself partial to Joe.He was the complete opposite of Ken.A refreshing healthy brat.Once he recovered from the massive injuries he received after having a bomb thrown point blank at him as a child that is.Most of this boys problems were all psychological.The same Galactor agent that had thrown the bomb had just prior to that gunned his parents down before his eyes.Since then he'd been angry and consumed with vengeance.Almost to the point where he could be diagnosed as borderline psychotic.

The rest of the team he loved on an equal basis.They kept him busy whenever he graced Crescent City with his presence.That being when he wasn't doing mission work in the field.Jun's problems were that of any normal female and Jinpei usually just the run of the mill childhood ailments.Now Ryu worried him with his weight.Granted being a sumo he needed to maintain a certain body mass but Ito worried nonetheless over future problems and councilled him on a routine basis.All in all these young ninjas were an extended family of sorts.

When they reached the opining of the jungle at a foot of a large cliff no one could help gagging.There in a pile lay scattered bones and the remnants of cloth soaked in blood with the tattered remains of flesh.Flies swarmed around the putrid matter.Immune to such things Nambu knelt and immediately began his investigation.At least three of his team turned a shade of green and began emptying stomach contents.Though keeping his nausea under controlKen held back while Joe crouched beside Nambu unfazed.He was hardened to it, being the member of their team who usually did the reconnaisance and usually upturned the dead bodies first.Their war with Galactor invariably produced quite a bit of dead bodies.

"Wow.Maybe we are dealing with monsters afterall.""Not monsters Joe.Different life forms to be sure, but not your classic fairy tale monsters.""They do something like this Hakase and you don't think the terms qualified?""Have you ever seen a hungry man devour a steak?Or the appearance of a chicken after its been plucked hacked and chopped?Like cows and chickens are to us so appearantly we are to them.They're only doing what comes naturally to them.We happen to be their food source.Now if I am wrong and Galactors behind this then I would use the term monster."Ken forced the bile from his throat then and joined them.He looked at Nambu."But you don't think your wrong do you?""No Ken I don't.""Where do we start loooking?"

Nambu got up wiping his hands on his pants and looked around."Keep this place under surveillance.We can try catching the creature in the act."Joe also stood and cocked an eyebrow at him."You said the bodies usually turn up three days later.""So?""This isn't where they kill them.""Oh? And what brings you to this conclusion?""Hunch.This is some kind of garbage dump.They nab them in the jungle, kill them elsewhere and end up tossing them down here.""Possibly.Either waysomething has to bring them here so here is where we wait for them.""For three days?Hakase why not catch them in the act and concentrate our search in the jungle?"Ken gave him a look of exasperation."It's a huge jungle Joe!""There's go to be a common path that the villiagers all took.Why wait for three days?""It may not even take three days, and this is the one place that we know for a fact that they will show up at.The other is an iffy location at best and risky too.""And while we're waiting the latest disappearance could be somethings homecooked meal!""We wait here as Nambu Hakase ordered!"Ken then noticed the stubborn set to Joes eyes.He was getting tired of this, Joe was infamous for not following directives.It didn't help when Nambu asked curiously."Do you always tolerate such debate with your orders?"Ken gave Joe a warning growl before answereing."From time to time."Joe did his best to worsten the situation."As often as I can!"Ken was livid and promised that he'd get payback when he least expected it.The others giggled, surprisingly even Nambu who grudgingly had to admire him.The boy had balls!However taking a glimpse at Kens expression he concluded that he also had no sense.He intervened with authority in his voice."Howsoever Joe you will do as your commander ordered and I personally guarantee to correct your little disciplinary problem if you do not.Capische?"Joe knew better than to say one more thing, but his mind was already made up as to his course of action.

Once again making the mistake of assuming a matter dropped Nambu bent back again to his task."I think I'll take some samples back with me.We can set up a lab back at the villiage.Ito did you save any of the other bodies?Particularly the ones with the torn abdomens?""Of course I did.""Phew! Bet you those are ripe then."Ito rubbed his knuckles on the top of Jinpeis head amused."They're on ice!""Oh.Well yuck anyway!"Nambu nodded in agreement."Let's head back them I'm eager to get to the bottom of this."Ken nodded . "Ryu and Joe have first watch.Jun and Jinpei will relieve you this evening.I'm going to go talk to some of the villiagers."

As they left Joe couldn't help but break out into a slow grin.He would have liked to needle Ken about his cush job but held his peace in front of Nambu.He had a feeling Hakase had enough of their interpersonal relationships on the way out here to tolerate much more.He was happy to have the first watch.It would work out better for what he had planned.As soon as it was nightfall and he was relieved he intended to take a little walk in the jungle to flush whatever it was out.Since night was when the attacks took place his chances of being attacked were good.He moved to sit on a rock chewing on his feather shuriken deep in thought.Ryu settled beside him and together they did their best to not look at the corpses.

Later that evening while Ryu snored loudly in his tent and both Nambu and Ken were talking with Ito in the hut that served as part clinic and now part morgue, Joe snuck out by himself into the jungle.He took the path that Tiani's sister said she had taken.He knew that he was right and they'd come for him.Both Jun and Jinpei had a boring night ahead of them.If his theory was indeed correct that outcropping would not see any action for another three days.Generally his hunches were good and when he showed up in themorining with the culprit Nambu would be glad for once that someone had the good sense to disobey orders on occassion.And he still had his own suspicions that Galactor was behind it anyway.

The walk was a long one.It wound its way relentlessly upward until it suddenly sloped down.It made for quite a work out.In the distance he could hear the calls and chitters of the jungles nocturnal life.The only thing he really dreaded running into was snakes.He hated them!They had a tendency to strike very quickly.they'd make excellent ninjas he thought.Joes night vision was good and he kept a careful watch on the jungle floor for both the dreaded snakes and anything else that might prove hazardous to his progress.The only dangerous thing he'd run into so far were those infernal mosquitos!Irritated he swatted at yet another bloodsucker.Don't these things ever sleep?It was both hot and humid.A bad combo.There wasn't even a breeze circulating either.He wished the things would show up already so he could get back to civilization!

One should be careful what one wished for.He didn't hear them at first. Suddenly they were just there!Two of them blocked his path.They looked like a cross between ape and lizard.Fur covered what looked like scales while yellow snake like eyes glittered coldly at him.Stunned by their sudden appearance Joe stood immobile until behind him a powerful clawed hand clamped roughly over his mouth stifling any shouts of warning he may have voiced.Okay, so this wasn't such a hot idea after all!Joe aimed a kick at the two before him but it was like kicking a solid wall.The larger of the pair grabbed his ankle.Joe pulled his leg back, his shoe coming off in the struggle.He then brought his left hand up to force the creatures hand from him mouth.Sharp claws raked against his bare flesh as it grabbed his wrist.In the struggle he felt his transpower band come loose.Aw hell!The nightmarish ogres then picked him up.Vainly he struggled to no avail in their inhumanly strong arms.They communicated to each other in a series of grunts.So, Joe thought, they have intelligence.They took him deeper into the jungle the night swallowing him.

The sun came up the next morning promising an even hotter day in its wake.Drenched in sweat and miserable Ken crawled from his cot and stretched his aching limbs.The cot wasn't the most comfortable beds he'd ever been in.The ground probably would have afforded more comfort.He roused Ryu who'd overslept and ordered him to fetch Joe who atypically must have overslept as well.It was past time they relieved their teammates.He started across the clearing to the clinic and didn't get far when Ryu shouted after him."I can't find Joe!""Nani?""He's no where in sight and his cot hasn't been slept in either."Already knowing where he possibly went he tried Jun hopefully in any case.He wasn't surprised when she reported that no Joe hadn't relieved them and no she didn't know where he was."Baka!I should have known he'd try this!He's gone off on his own to investigate his theory.Go tell Nambu and then relieve the others!"Ryu stared at Ken unsure of whether to be worried or angry.Joe was always doing this to them!"What are you going to do?""First I'm going to find him and then I'm going to kill him!"

Huffing and puffing more from anger than exertion Ken headed off in the general direction that he assumed Joe would take.He went a distance of a few miles finding nothing.Every so often he'd call out Joes name.The only response he received was the noisy squaks and yells of the birds and monkeys.A flash of silver caught his eyes and he looked down.It was Joe's transpower band.It was covered in blood!As he knelt to retrieve it he also found the discarded shoe.Now he knew for certain that Joe was in trouble.Anger faded quickly into worry as he frantically called out his brothers name.He scanned the ground before him and saw where Joes footprints ended in a scuffle.Where they ended strange prints picked up.they were three toed up front and heavily indented.The back of them fanned outward like fins.Up ahead he heard the soft whispery sounds of vegetation being disturbed and went to investigate.

Nambu waited at the edge of the jungle with Ito.Every so often he cursed or prayed.He was simultaneoulsy angry and concerned.With his past experiences with Joe he should have saw this coming a mile away.Ito watched him well aware of how much he loved his children.Though he seldom showed it, being instead the gruff and stern leader instead, Ito knew his friends heart.These were his children.Two of them, Ken and Joe were actually his legallly through adoption, and the rest fostered.Often his cold demeanor with them was as much an occupational habit being ever the scientist.But today he didn't even bother with masking his feelings.The fear for his son was evident to any casual observer.Ito said his own private prayers that the only danger the boy be in was from Nambu's wrath when he got a hold of him.

"Hakase!"They heard Ken yelling from a distance.By the sounds of it he was approaching them fast.There was something in the tone of his voice that stopped their hearts.At the sound of it Jun and Jinpei ran breathless to the edge of the path that led into the jungle and the sound of Ken's voice.Ken came into sight just then holding Joes limp body.For a moment they stood paralyzed.Nambu was the first to react.Eyes bright with anxiety he asked hesitantly. "Ken?"Between gulps for air Ken quickly updated them."He's.....alive.Found him....wondering in the jungle.He passed......out from shock."Nambu looked down then doing a quick assessment.Joes face was white as a sheet.The clothes were torn and beyond the torn skin there were strange burn marks over various areas of his flesh.Deep slashes covered his arms and were raked across his chest."Baka!"

He took Joe from an exhausted Ken and hurried off toward the clinic.Inspite of being a scientist he was very much in shape and stronger than he looked.Ito followed behind him having done his own inventory of the injuries.He rapidly overtook Nambu and darted in his clinic to prepare a bed and the various emergency supplies they'd need.

Jun turned anxiously to Ken.She was never very good at hiding her feelings and her tears cascaded down her cheeks unchecked."Did he say anything?""No.And I don't think he'll be in any condition to for a while.He had a blank look on his face but his eyes were frozen in terror. He didn't look like he knew me either.""Aniki Joe don't scare easy.It must be a monster!And where were his shoes?His feet were all bloody like he'd been walking a good while without them."Ken held up the one shoe he did find."I have no idea where the other one went.I also found his transpower band."He held that up as well.None of them missed the dried blood on it.Jun gasped and Jinpei fairly yelled out, "It is too Humanoids From The Deep! No way can Galactor beat Joe up like that!And they wouldn't have him scared so bad he went into shock either!"Jun shook him."Calm down!There's no such thing.It was only a movie and trauma can cause shock.Remember your training?"Jinpei couldn't be convinced though.He pointed in the direction that Nambu took Joe."A movie didn't do that!Aniki lets go!I'm scared!We can let marines nuke this place like they wanted to in the movie Aliens!""Jinpeithats enough of that!We're going to do our job like we were trained.Think about what you just said!We can't nuke this place, there are hundreds of villiages like this scattered throughout the jungle, let alone the animal life.I am really sorry now I didn't take that stupid movie off the way Jun suggested.If sci-fi movies are going to start having this effect on you then I forbid you to watch any more.Are you Kagaku Ninja Tai?"

Sobbing Jinpei through his arms around Ken."I am.And I'll do my job, but I'm also scared too, ok?"Ken held him back.As brave as the kid usually was sometimes he forgot that this ninja was also a child."Come on now.It'll be fine.So long as we stick together, remember our training and not panic we'll get throught this.Joe was an idiot running off like that with no backup!""They tried to eat him Aniki.""Well they didn't.The jerk probably left such a sour taste on their mouths they couldn't stomach him!"Jinpei hit him then."He isn't a jerk!"Ken laughed."Right.You say that now, but next week when he recovers you'll be calling him that and worse.""Thats next week.Right now he's hurt so don't call him that!"Ken picked him up then and let him be the little boy for a bit then set him back down."Are you ok now?Because I'll have no further outbursts and I won't have you panicking and thats an order!"Jinpei gave himhis best cocky grin."Who me?The great swallow isn't afraid of nothing!"Ken swatted his behind firmly then."Thats better."

Jun watched them quietly.Jinpei had been more than just a little brother to her. Since finding him at the orphanage where she grew up she took on the role of a mother to him.It touched her how well Ken handled him.He'd make a good father one day.For a few minutes their troubles faded in her mind as she fantasized the possibilities.Only for a few minutes then she remembered."I better tell Ryu that we found him.As irritated as he gets with Joe he really does care about him you know.""I'll go tell him!""Jinpei wait!Not alone you don't."Ken stopped her. "Jun.Bring Ryu back with you.I don't want any of us separated from here out."She looked at the worry in his eyes."Ok."She ran off to catch up to Jinpei who already vanished out of sight.Ken watched them go.Fighting Galactor was one thing.They knew that enemy well enough, but this?He wondered if they'd be up to the task.Maybe it would be the best thing to evacuate the villiages and do as Jinpei suggested.He refused to give in to his fears though.Monster or not everything had a weakness and they'd find it and put an end to these peoples nightmare.

Ito cleansed the wounds carefully.Other than the superficial cuts and burns there was no other signs of trauma.Shock seemed to be the worst that they had to deal with.He already had an IV going to keep him hydrated.Without deeper trauma he wondered at the boys shock.His eyes were open now and staring at nothing in particular.The pupils remained dilated and he had yet to respond to any verbal stimulous.This was clearly a case of psychological shock as opposed to physiological.He must have seen something truly awful then to have induced this.

Nearby Nambu checked various blood samples under a powerful microscope.His own particular coping mechanism in any crisis was to literally throw himself into his work.Every so often he'd glance in Joes direction, watching as Ito piled more blankets on him, though in this heat he thought it a bit redundant.He noted that Ito administered a sedative and nodded approval.His son was in good hands.

A shadow blocked the sunlit entrance and they both looked up to see Ken enter.Ito smiled reassuringly and he visibly relaxed."How is he?""Stable.But he's in a severe state of shock.I don't see any major physiological reason for it.It's psychological.This can either be a good thing or bad.If it was simply merely a bad scare I'm hoping for him to come around in a day or so.I'll keep him under some deep sedation until morning and then we'll see.""Nothing ever scares him.It makes me wonder just what the hell is out there anyway!""Whatever it is its picked the bones of some of its victims as cleanly as a soldier ant would.I know this much, the villiagers are scared to death!We must find answers before anyone else is harmed or worse!"

Orders had gone throughout the villiage the next day that absolutely no one was to venture out at night or alone.Kara knew this and while she was normally an obedient child it was her fathers birthday.She wanted to make him a special cake made of fruits and nuts.Many of the ingredients she needed grew along the path that led into the jungle.Too many people were busy to ask to go with her.The outsiders had them building a tall fence around the villiage to set up something that they called a defense perimeter.She had no idea what that could be or why it needed built.All she knew was that she had to make her father that cake.It really wasn't all that dark yet, there was enough light left.Unnoticed in the busy commotion the thirteen year old slipped into the jungle.

Later that night her father, Watambi searched for her frantically.Panicked when not finding her he turned to the outsiders for help.Within seconds Ken had his team searching the jungle accompanied by the villiagers.They found nothing and what vague tracks there were was made difficult to readdue to the dark.The jungle allowed very little of the moonlight to filter in.They had no choice but to give up.Watambis head was lowered in mourning.As is the habit of men he kept his tears inside.

From the cover of the leafy plants the creatures watched them depart.They had held their collective breaths patiently and now let it out in one longhiss that made the leaves in front of them quiver.Eyelids parted revealing the glow of their yellow eyes.Saliva dripped to ground in front of them smoking and sizzling on the foliage, the grass a charred remains.Noses wrinkledin excitement as they caught wind of their prey.He was close.Pink tongues licked the blood of the little girl from their claws.She had made a tasty moresel.

A low moan brought Ito quickly to his patients side.His eyes were closed yet in sleep, but Joe tossed restlessly about.There were beads of perspiration on his forehead.He also looked flushed.Ito felt him, he was hot. That wasn't too out of place with this blasted heat.He'd long ago removed most of the blankets.Still Ito checked his temperature and vital signs again.104!He's burning up!Carefully Ito rechecked the wounds and his burns.Neither looked infected.Most of the burns were no worst than he'd get from too much exposure to the sun.The only blistered one was the burns on his abdomen.While checking that out he did notice that the abdomen was slightly distended.Stomach flu?In this jungle that was a common enough ailment for foriegners.Earlier he'd been more alert though uncommunicative as yet.He'd at least seemed aware of who they were and took in his surroundings.but there had also been a tenseness to him and he tended to jump at the slightest noise.

Ito roused him and managed to get him to swallow some Tyelnol elixer.He thendebated waking up Nambu.No, best to let his tired old friend sleep.If it was an intestinal flu it would pass within 24 hours.Just to be on the safe side he rummaged for a small IV bottle that contained Penicillin and hung it.If it was an infection starting he'dhave a head start on it.Sointent was he on his work he didn't hear the rustling sounds outside of the hut.

Beneath the open window they crouched low.Their breaths made a muted whispery sound as they waited.The prey was inside.It had escaped them shortly after they drug it to their lair.The human had wounded several of their best warriors.They had indeed picked a healthy strong one that time.Thier prey was clever.It had tried to set some of the other captives free.But they had outnumbered him.Their venom had done its work.Still the human managed to eventually flee them.They pursued knowing he'd be slowed down by the toxin and would have caught him again but for the appearance of the sun.They had no choice then but to break off the chase until night again returned.They had him now.

Ito left Joes side briefly to get some air.As he leaned out the window he sensed rather than saw some thing.He recoiled back just in time as a clawed hand struck from no where.He leaped away from the window as another furred arm burst through the wood of the hut.More razor sharp claws grasped for him.Ito screamed for all he was worth!

Deep in slumber and plagued with nightmarish images Joe was restless.From a distance he heard the scream and it rekindled memories.Slowly awareness penetrated through the thick layer of shock that had enshrouded him.Joe struggled against the lethargy to come more fully awake.Ito was screaming.There had been another old man screaming as well.He remembered.Deep in the caverns Joe fought his captors.Breaking from their hold he let his shuriken fly.Then one of their recoiled tails had suddenly shot outwards.At the end of it a sharp sickle like a raptors claw that dripped a bubbling liquid that smoked and sizzled when it hit the cavern floor.It reminded Joe of a scorpion.It lashed at him and he dodged it effortlessly.In the process of doing that he had backed into yet another of them.They were crawling out of the woodworks at him!One of the tails caught him in the abdomen.It burnedand hurt like hell.The acids cauterized the wound and it closed instantly.His limbs had felt like putty then and he knew he'd been poisoned.Over the years Joe had exposed himself to the minute amounts of the poison his shuriken were liberally dipped in and had a certain tolerance level against the effects.He guessed a normal victim would have gone down instantly.He fought on.It got harder though.As the sheer numbers overwhelmed him and he dropped to one knee he watched horrified as an old man was dragged from a makeshift bamboo cage and place in thecenter.Their offspring too numerous to count devoured him alive!He could do nothing for the old man. His screams of anguish had cut through him like a knife.He tried to set the others free but there were too many of the creatures.Joe ran than.He heard the screams again!

Ito had been backed into a corner.The creatures stalked him.Its eyes glittered malevolently.He was unable to control his screams as gaping jaws and the sight of jagged teeth froze him in his place.Joe saw his plight.He sympethized with Ito.He had momentarily frozen in that cavern too.The vivid evisceration of the old man haunted him even now.And the other screaming villiagers.In one cage old people and small children huddled, while in another teens and young adults futiley shook the bars of their prison.The entire cave had been littered with bones and the decay of rotting meat.It smelled every bit like a charnel house.

Another terrified shout galvanized him into action.Instinctively his finger sought for feather shuriken but came up empty.Where's my damn clothes?Dizzily Joe got to his feet and desperately searched for any weapon.There on the table was a hypodermic syring.It would do in a pinch.With his trademark ain Joe flung it just at the creature spun on him.The needle caught the monster in the eye burying itself deep into its brain.The room spun about as the sound of approaching feet filled his ears.Ito caught him just as he nearly passed out.The fever took its toll then and he lay limp and shivering in the doctors arms.

Ken ran in in full birdstyle having heard Ito's screams.The tableau stopped him cold.Ito was fine and Joe was at least awake if not looking very much like death warmed over.On the floor his eyes were riveted to the freakish sight of the creature.It was like nothing he'd ever seen before.He almost jumped at the sound of Nambus voice behind him."Amazing."Ken looked at him weirdly before stepping cautiously over it and knelt by Ito and Joe."Are you two alright?""Soon as somebody stops this room I'll be just fine!"Ken suddenly slapped him hard."What was that for?"Ito's mouth dropped open and Ken ignored both his and Nambus incredulous faces."If you ever pull a stunt like that again and go off against orders by yourself you had better make sure Galactor kills you because if they don't, I will!""I was right.Admit it.""You gave them the upper hand.If we waited like I said.....""But Ken, I know where their lair is now.""What?""They took me there.And Ken, they have captives from other villiages.Their using them for food.""How many are we up against?""I didn't exactly have time to do a census, I was in the process of survival at the time.Lots.And they have little baby monsters too.""How many of the villiagers are there?""Once again an estimate.Only a handful in each cage."Hakase looked up from where he curiously eyeballed the creature. "Cages?""Yeah.These things have intelligence.They actually had fashioned wooden cages.There were handfuls of people in either one.And what was interesting was how they were separated.The old and very young in one and the teens and young adults in another.""By sexes?""No Hakase, just age.""hmph"

Nambu looked at the life form before him in deep thought."Let's take a look at what we got here.Kengive me a hand."Ken nodded than looked over at Joe who now stood with Ito's help. "Hey, get some clothes on already huh?It's a good thing Jun didn't come in here.""Ha! Ha!"Ito helped him back to his bed while Ken and Nambu got the thing on a guerny.Donning rubber gloves Nambu got busy.Though the creature looked dead enough Ken kept a protective stance over Nambu.

Ito reconnected the IV while Joe pulled up blankets around him.Just in case Jun did walk in."I owe you my life Joe.""All in a days work.How long have I been here?""Almost a full day.You were found in a state of shock.""I don't remember getting here.They hit me with some kind of poison and I escaped and that's all I remember.""Poison??"All thoughts of a stomach flu vanished. "Yeah, they had tails like scorpions.One of them gouged my belly.It burnt the skin and closed the wound.Like a mild acid."Joe looked under his covers at the blister."Still I thought it would have looked worse than that."Ito looked at the wound again.Initial bloodwork turned up nothing but maybe they had better run it through once more."With the fever you're running Joe it may just be the poison.How do you feel?""Belly is sore. constipated like.""Could be you are but could be infection or the poison.We'll draw some more blood and see.You are distended.""Feel like crap too!""Just rest for now.By morning we'll have some answers."

For the next two days Joe grew steadily worse.Nambu had theories, but kept them to himself, though he did cast fearful looks toward Joe from time to time.The blood revealed that the properties of the toxin produced temporary inertia but nothing life threatening and the white blood cells were elevated but the cultures turned up negative.There were no more disappearances from the villiage they were in and no further attacks from any creatures.But the drums from neighboring villiages spoke a different story.Ken had hoped Joe would recover enough to lead them to the lair but it seemed that wasn't about to happen. So they took what directions they could from him and prepared to set out.Before doing so they paid their invalid a visit.

Jun sat quietly at his side, a comforting presence.Joe did his best to cover for how he was really feeling.Beyond the dizziness and nausea he was in a tremendous amount of pain.His stomach hurt so bad!It was badly distended now.They had ruled out constipation or a blockage through an embarrassing rectal exam that he hoped he'd never have to endure again.Jinpei was as usual his tactful self."Aniki you look pregnant!""Thanks for the bedside manner doc.""Well you do."No one noticed the expression on Nambus face but Ito.He too was beginning to have his suspicions and his friend's face just confirmed it."You guys be careful out there okay?""Guys?""Sorry Jun.""You better be, its bad enough Ken doesn't notice I'm a woman.""I notice!"Both Joe and Jun gave him a dubious look while Ryu and Jinpei laughed.Maybe he noticed from a biologic point of view but their commander was dense in his reactions to it.He may be interested but he has no concept of how to show it."Anyway, you all take care.These things don't go down as easy as Galactors do."Ken nodded.He was more worried about his friend than he was the mission."You take care to.And don't be a difficult patient for Ito or I may have to kick your ass.""The way I feel its probably the only time you can!"

Joe watched them go wishing he could to.He hated sitting missions out.He needed to be active.The only activity he was getting was abdominal cramps."Now that they're gone why don't you two tell me what it wrong with me?"Ito looked to Nambu.He wanted a private moment to voice his thoughts but the boy had a right to know.Would he tell him?Nambunodded at Joe.He never found it necessary to sugar coat anything with his kids.They lived their lives on the edge ever since accepting their training.He sat by Joes side and in his typical fashion was blunt.

"It would seem these creatures reproduce by laying eggs.The evidence I have from the bodies whose abdomens have been ripped open from the inside is that they used them as living hosts for their eggs.Since it took three days for the bodies to be discovered I'm guessing that that was the gestation period.The eggs were deposited in some way.I'm assuming since the tails cauterized your wounds so nicely and the toxin was meant to immobilize and not kill, and since the same burns were discovered on the other corpses that the tail is how the eggs were lain.I could be wrong, and I pray to God I am, but you have one of those creatures young inside of you Joe.""It's been two and a half days already!""I know.Times running out.""You're going to take it out aren't you?""Yes, but not here.It's not a sterile enough environment to risk surgery.When the others return from destroying them and its safe to venture out of our little fort we can evac you out with the Phoenix to a real hospital. We have some time yet."Joe absorbed the information quietly.He wasn't afraid of death, but he had hoped to die fighting Galactor, and only when he finished getting his vengeance.

They trudged through the jungle talking quietly among themselves.As usual that meant a lot of teasing.That was fine with Ken if it made them feel any better.Admittedly he himself was scared.Currently Ryu was teasing Jinpei over what else?Round whatever of the Humanoids debate. "Baka I was not embarrassed!You're confusing me with Jun.""She said you were.""Well I wasn't.""All I'm saying is that I'm sorry for embarrassing you." "But I wasn't!""It was a dumb movie anyway.""But now it's real." "Is not" "So!" "Not!"Ken turned around in the path way too hot for this.Some banter was good but this was annoying. "Will you two shut up?""But aniki I saw what was in that hut and it looked like what was in that movie.""Only some of it.I got a better look and believe me no movie maker comes close to capturing its looks!""Scary thing anyway""Well now thats something I will agree with you on Jinpei."

They walked another hot six miles before Ken wondered if he might have overshot it or got turned around.If they didn't hurry up and find that cave soon it would be evening before they got back. "K'so!"Jun looked at him. "Lost?""What was your first clue?""Joes directions were clear.""But we've already covered six miles!""He was in shock.His sense of distance might have been off.""We'll do one more mile before doubling back."Ryu sighed."Another mile.I've already sweated 10 pounds off as it is!""You needed to anyway so quit griping!""Heat really makes you grumpy Ken.""So don't add to it.""Touchy!""One more word Ryu!"

Joe woke up panting heavily.Ito was beside him in seconds."Joe?""It's ok, just one helluva nightmare."Is that all?""Is that all??""I thought the pains were getting worse.""I don't see how they can.Don't worry, we're not having a baby yet.""Good!""Worried its going to eat you?""I'm worried about you you rascal.""Seriously Ito.If this thing does burst out like Aliens you better distance yourself for me.Those babies of their were more viscous than the adults if you ask me.""We'll get it out before it comes to that.""Have you ever even seen Aliens?They never wanted parted from their hosts until they were ready."Nambu spoke up from his usual position, over a microscope. "You kids watch entirely too many sci-fi flicks.""At least this one didn't have any nudity in it, well, sort of.There was that shot of Sigourney Weaver in the first one.Do you know she's got to be at least a hundred now?""Joe I'm beginning to think I need to censer the lot of you more!""Don't worry Hakase, Galactor keeps up way too busy to get in to too much trouble."" They do have their uses don't they?""Depending on your point of view.From our overly protective guardian....""Or my hormone challenged team."Joe chuckled.Who said their boss didn't have an occasional sense of humor.

Evening approached as they finally found the hidden cave."This would have been easier if Joe led us here." Jun agreed."He's way too ill for that, I wish they'd find out whats wrong with him.""Hakase knows.""Oh?""I can always tell when he's keeping things from us.I think he's known for sometime now whats wrong with Joe.I'm afraid I do too.""And?""Not now Jun, we have a mission to focus on and I'd just rather we get done and back before nightfall."

Back at the hut Joe began to thrash about.His fever shot up again and Joe was wrong, the pain could get worse and did.He could almost feel it wriggling inside.Nambu sat at his side his worry increasing by minutes.Joe clutchedat his hand.Though he hid it well he could tell that his son was afraid.In spite of all the wry jokes he heard over the last hour about Aliens, Humanoids and other equally outlandish films, Nambu could detect the faint tremble in his voice.Gently he squeezed Joes hand in return."Hold ona little longer Joe.They'll be back soon and then we can leave."

Shadows moved against the wall as four ninjas flew by in a blur.Only a slight stirring of wind marked their passage.That and their warm meaty smell that tickled the nostrils ofa sentry.He arose with drool dripping from its mouth in excitement.The lair was roused, and as one they advanced on the ninjas their sharp incisors glowing whitely in the dark.Their yellow eyes shown like fog lights.Ken saw their predicament at once and pulled his team into a tight circle so that they could better cover each others back.

One of them slipped out of the cave unseen.He had his orders.He was to retrieve the prey that escaped them and who now carried one of their own inside him.It ran through the jungle.Not even a cheetah could match its speed!Other animals could sense the hunger inside it and kept a careful distance from the superior predator.All sounds, from the crickets to the birds, stopped in its wake.It had the scent now.It would not take long.

Joe let out an agonized scream.Sweat drenched his body.His abdomen was now twice its original size.Every fifteen minutes they could see beneath the stretched skin the rippling movements of muscles as the infant creature stirredinside.They had some time yet, but not much.Nambu bit his lip in consternation."Ito, we're running out of time.I'm afraid we're going to have to remove the creature ourselves.The others aren't back yet andour options are running out.""I don't know if we're equipped enough for this.I have very few instruments and the autoclave is antiquated.I'm not sure of how much anasthesia I have on hand and I don't even know if I'm qualified enough...""There's no choice Ito.You'll do fine.I've always said that your skill was the envy of the biggest hospitals in the world!""But...""I trust you with the life of my son."Ito looked down at Joe.That was no small thing for Nambu to say."Of course I will have to.This hut is small and too close.With this humidity it's the perfect medium for bacteria.""We can take him to the Phoenix.The medical bay on board is well equipped and bacteriostatic.It's our safest bet.""What about those creatures?""I'm thinking that they'll all be occupied by my ninja team.We should be safe enough."Nambu scooped Joe up in his arms. Ito followed behind with whatever equipment he had that he could carry and possible be of use to them.They set a fast pase outside the barricade around the villiage.Neither noticed the shadow that followed them.

For all the good his boomerang did,or the effectiveness of Jinpeis bolo or Juns yo-yo, and even for all Ryu's tremendous strength they still kept coming.Ken was fast running out of ideas and energy."Ken, I'm getting awfully winded.If we don't take them down fast they're going to overwhelm us soon!""I know Jun.There's only one option left."Ken looked at the others and they nodded in reluctant agreement.There really was no choice now."Whirlwind Fighter now!"Normally Joe would have formed the base with Ryu but with only four of them Ken assumed his place linking arms with his navigator while Jun and Jinpei leaped to their shoulders.They moved like a tornado, powerful winds eminated from them dashing the creatures into the walls like so many broken toys.

When they finished they surveyed the damage and struggled for breath.Ken shook his head."That was too easy.""Too easy aniki?""We've been fighting for over an hour Ken how...""I feel as though we're missing something Jun.""Ouch!"Ken looked to Ryu. "What is it?""It's biting my butt!"He turned around showing them the hideous sight of a baby creature with its teeth firmly embedded in his rather large posterior."That's what I was missing.""Quit gaping at it already for crying out loud and get the damn thing off of my ass!"Ken gave it a powerful yank and it came loose with a hunk of meat in its mouth."Ow!"Jun grabbed her medi-kit."Hold still while I find something to staunch the blood."Ryu did a sort of funny dance."You try holding still with half of your keister gone!""Ryu stop!What that thing ate didn't even constitute a tenth of your butt!""You tell him onechan!"Ryu swatted Jinpei then initiating some horseplay that had Ken barking irritatedly at them."We don't have time for this.Look!"They did.Lots of the humanoid rugrats were closing in."K'so!"Ken stared at her for once speechless.She looked back at him with a grin."Who says just because I'm a woman that I can't swear too."Ryu grinned at her."Now who's Joe having the bad influence on?""Oh shut up Ryu and hold your own ass!"

It attacked suddenly!With one mighty swing Ito was knocked to one side.The medical equipment went flying in all directions.Nambu inched away from it.Joe squirmed in his arms.In spite of the pain he struggled to get loose to fight.The creature hesitated then.It was still a little too early.If it wasn't careful it risked damaging the vessel before the baby could safely hatch.It circled Nambu warily.Nambu saw its careful movements and correctly deduced that it would not endanger Joe so long as he carried its offspring.Joe continued to fight his hold.He commanded in what he hoped was a voice even Joe wouldn't disobey to be still.Joe was wracked now with the pains and in his mind decided that if he was going to die it would be by taking that creature with him.The sweat from the jungles heat and his own fever finally aided him in his efforts to get loose from his mentors arms.No sooner than he did, the creature sprung!

It was worse than any horror flick that they had ever seen.These newborn nightmares were biting and gnawing at them.They were proving more dangerous than the adults!It was an effort just to stay alive, let alone defeating them.They were wiped out with only their wits left, and that too was at an end.Ken thought fast.Thay attacked at night only and the cave was dark.There was a good chance that they were sensitive to light.In order to use the only weapon that would be of use here, their bombs, they needed room that these things were not giving them.We need to blind them to get far enough away from them.But what could they use for light?Then he had it.Their transformations into birdstyle and back were always accompanied by a flash of blinding light."Detransform!""What??"All four of his team gazed at him as though he had just totally lost it."The birdstyle is the only thing protecting us from their teeth, are you nuts?""Jun, we don't have time for debate.Do it!"They all confirmed with various inflections of roger.A brilliant flash illuminated the cave and as Ken predicted the creatures withdrew in pain."Transform!"They looked at him then the creatures reactions and caught on.Again and again they complied.Eventually they managed enough room between them and the things.Ken edged them back toward the mouth of the cave.He could see that no survivors were left in the cage so their options were clear."Everyone hit them with your bombs now!"The explosion was satifying.As they ran out of the cave into the clearing it crumbled behind them.Still holding the wadded cloth to his behind and limping Ryu sighed."Now that's a wrap!"

Joe's efforts at fighting it were in vain.The pain and fever overtook him and he passed out quickly.The creature swatted at Nambu like he was a fly.It could easily have killed him, and it certainly was hungry enough to, but the removal of the host to the safety of the cave came first.He carried off Joe while Nambu in helpless rage slammmed his fist hard into the ground.

Half way through the worn path they felt like collapsing.There was no teasing or even serious conversation as they were too tired to even move their jaws.Even Ryu's predicament lost its humor when they noticed how much blood he was losing.His limp was obvious as was his pain.Maybe in a week they'd resume the jokes but for now it was all they could do to put one foot in front of the other.

A sharp stab in his abdomen had Joe jolted back to conciousness.Instantly he was aware of the fact that the creature was carrying him.He tried extricating himself but the excrutiating pain stymied any further efforts.Inside it felt like he was being ripped apart.The creature sensed the time was soon.It also smelled more humans just ahead.Its prey let out a raw and agonized scream which it quickly tried to muffle with its hand.Very soon now.

Ken heard the scream and stopped dead in his tracks.That sounded like Joe.The others heard it too."If that fool followed us I'm going to thrash him worst than whatever is right now!" Jun frowned."He was in no shape to Ken.Something must have took from camp!"With renewed energy sparked by fear for their brother they darted toward the sound, even Ryu's pace quickened in spite of his own pain.

It heard them coming and debated running.But it had no idea when the offspring would hatch.It dropped Joe and assumed a protective stance over him.On the ground Joe curled into a ball trying to relieve his discomfort.He shivered in spite of the hot air from growing shock.He could hear the sound of approaching feet and thought he could hear Kens voice.But his attention was focused on two heartbeats.His own frightened one and that of the thing inside him.

Ken charged into the creature ahead of him.Seeing Joe in such obvious torment he flew at the creature in rage.He was pissed!That was two of his teammates dead now and many slain innocents.Not to mention that for three days he'd been roasted by the heat, stung relentlessly by mosquitos and chewed on by pint sized apparitions!He was out for blood now as his rare but deadly burst of temper had him hacking at the thing with the sharpened edges of his boomerang.When the red haze of anger that blurred his vision cleared it lay dead at his feet. He knelt by Joe and stared at his rippling stomach and knew he was right!The others were right behind him now and they too stared knowingly at Joe.It took no rocket scientist now to put one and one together!

Wasting no more time with words and unconcerned with wether or not the rest kept up, Ken sprinted down the path with Joe in arms.In a rush of adrenaline he found inhuman strength and endurance.He held his transpower band to his mouth as close as he could with Joes torso weighing his arm down and spoke into it between gulps for air."Ha...kase?""Ken?""I.... have Joe....On my.......way back!""Get him to the Phoenix now!"It hurt to breathe.He didn't bother with roger just simply ran, pushing himself harder than he ever had in training.His brothers life depended on it!

The last of his energy fled after making an incredible leap onto the Phoenix.Inside he shakily lay Joe on the guerney before Nambu and collapsed to the floor.Nambu gave him a quick look of approval and gratitude as he hurredly began to prep his son.There was no time for anesthesia now and sterility took a back seat to immediacy.He held Joe down murmering encouragement while Ito took a scalpal and opened him up.Joes screams pierced through the night as Ito reached in and extracted the creature.With the same scalpal he distustedly slit the vulnerable soft throat and tossed it to the side.Quickly changing to a new pair of sterile gloves he began the work of suturing his patient together after repairing damaged intestines.When they got him to a hospital he could be reopened to be surethat nothing was missed.For now he did what he could with what he had for emergency purposes.Nambu started an IV and administered pain medicing and sedation, and set up a unit of plasma that was kept on hand in the ship refrigerator for just such emergencies.

The others staggered on the ship falling to their knees in exhaustion.Ryu's posterior was mended by Ito after Joe was stabilized and he set about doing whatever field first he could for the rest of the teams numerous injuries.Jinpei tried making light of Ryu's bared butt to lighten the mood but a quick glance at Nambu hushed him up.Now was not the time!Jun put her arms around Ken who lay wiped out against the wall of the ship on the floor."You poor baby.You certainly did your fair share of playing the heroe today!"He gave her a thumbs up too tired for anything else.Nambu looked to Jun."Looks like you'll have to fly us home.Can you do it?""It's been a while Hakase but yes."

Weeks later in the hopital the great debate took place once again.Unfortunately roomed with Ryu Joe was trapped."Well it wasn't humanoids from the deep but at least we got through it."Jun looked at Jinpei."Your dissappointed?Actually, so am I.If Joe was going to reenact a scene from the movie he could have at least did a nude scene!"Joe looked at her unsure whether to blush from shock or laugh.He opted for laughter, afterall they said that was the best medicine!

The End.


End file.
